


Arms Tonite

by xLunarFics



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, ahaha i'm sorry, anywho hope you have fun!, made an attempt at feelings, this is like. sad i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunarFics/pseuds/xLunarFics
Summary: Lord Boxman succeeds in bringing Professor Venomous back in control, but for a cost. This is an alternate scene taking place in the episode "Let's Fight To The End."
Relationships: Fink & Professor Venomous, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, Professor Venomous & Shadowy Figure
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Arms Tonite

_"Hey, (hey). You, (you). Don't you think it's kinda cute that **I died, right inside your arms tonight?** "_

_Arms Tonite - Mother Mother_

* * *

Boxman stood tall—for the short man he was—, holding Fink closely to his side.

Professor Venomous, however, wasn't here. Instead, standing before him was a horrid reflection of his form, covered in thick fabrics colored ash grey. He could accept that the person before him was Venomous. It just— couldn't be true. That _Venomous_ wanted this to happen. But he was aware that the other let it happen anyways.

The plaza was in complete chaos, the once vibrant, blue sky now dimmed to dull indigo. The buildings were destroyed again, as it once was when P.O.I.N.T. came to Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

Shadowy... _Venomous_. What that liar called himself. A spat out title that poisoned his fond memories of the professor. It wasn't him. It couldn't have been him.-

Boxman attempted to make a slow approach, still holding close to their organic daughter.

" _Venomous, you're in there... Aren't you?_ ", he started in a hushed, desperate tone, before raising it to puncture the other's heart. "You see what's happening around here, don't you?"

Delivered back was a menacing, distorted cackle, followed by a wide grin splayed on _his_ once comforting expression. Shadowy Venomous then spoke. How horrid his words have been.

"Can't _you_ see? This is all I ever wanted from you! Making deals with you, moving in with you—" _~~(It's been so lonely without you, Boxy. . .)~~_ Shadowy Venomous paused, before uncomfortably shifting his posture. _Be quiet._ ". . . It was all so that I could gain more power. And, now . . ." The snake spits out another gross cackle.

**_"I finally have it."_ **

Despite the horrors creeping through his mind, he couldn't let himself get caught in Shadowy's lies.

_P.V. would never do this on purpose. **You**_ **know that, don't you?**

* * *

Venomous stood, helplessly reaching a palm out to the screen within his mind, able to see all that happened without being able to control it. Earlier, he— He couldn't understand it. He was... having _fun_. Destroying the plaza, beating others in tournaments. He couldn't help it, right? He wasn't a monster. He wasn't that power-hungry. It's all just euphoria that Shadowy wants to make him feel. That's what he kept trying to convince himself.

However, he didn't want those thoughts to distract him. Instead, he focused on what was happening now. Before, he felt like he had some control. As sickening as that sounded, he was able to at least consciously process it. This moment, however, was different. The professor felt himself sinking. Sinking down to such a depth where all he could do was hear pleas, and see how hard Boxman was struggling to combat Shadowy Figure.

_This was exactly how it felt when **you** told him to leave, isn't it?_

* * *

"Venomous, if you're still in there, _please_. . . I need you, _we need you._ ", Lord Boxman called out to the professor, inching another step. Losing grip of one hand from the engineer's leg, Fink then shouted at the entity, joining in with Boxman's pleas.

"Boss!! I'm sorry, Boss!... I shouldn't have told ya that Shadowy Figure was takin' control of you. _I'm sorry. . ._ ", she told Professor Venomous, her tone filling with sadness as she quieted in the end.

Boxman looked down to their daughter with slightly furrowed brows, before soon directing that expression to the entity before him.

_**You** shouldn't be the one to reply to that._

* * *

"Fink, no! It isn't your fault...", Professor Venomous tried to respond, though his reply never escaped the dark, lonely space of his mind. He's tried to stop Shadowy, and clearly his attempts failed. What makes him think this will be any different? 

Venomous slumped to the floor, continuing to watch the scene.

_**You** feel powerless not being able to protect the ones you love. You've always been powerless._

* * *

"That's right, you little r-", Shadowy Venomous started confidently, before quickly forcing a hand to the side of his face, letting out a growl as the hand clenched his hair. Feeling Venomous let his guard down, he gave a small chuckle.

". . . You can't stop what has already begun. Your _poor little 'Venomous'_ has already given up, so you should too.", Shadowy stated with a grin. So sure of himself that the professor would never be coming back.

However, he confirmed that Venomous _was_ there, and he might still be. He could hear Boxman and Fink asking, _hoping_ for him to come back to them. That growl... Did it mean their pleas were working?

Boxman made a small, respectful gesture for Fink to stay where she stood, before taking a few, dangerous steps closer toward Shadowy Venomous, not addressing the entity at all when he talked.

"Venomous, I know it might've been hard for without powers. But, trust me, you can be so much better without them!"

_**You** miss him, and he needs to know that. He needs to know just how much you appreciate him._

* * *

Professor Venomous took in Boxman's words, though they sounded familiar to what someone else would have said to him in the past. It might have been because he's already heard it, but for some reason, those words were so much more important to him than they usually were.

_**You** miss him, too. You miss him so much. ___

* * *

Shadowy had let out another hiss, aware of Venomous' responses. However, the entity had made any movement. So Boxman was the one who moved closer, reaching out his hands to touch Shadowy's.

"I— Hah, I don't know if I've said this enough for you to believe me. But **_I love you._** "

_**You** wanted him to hear that, to hear that you loved him._

* * *

_"I love you too..."_ , Venomous confessed, smiling fondly as he heard Boxman.

_**You** wanted him to hear that, to hear that you loved him. But it's a shame that you're stuck here. He may never be able to hear that. ___

* * *

__Shadowy Figure felt that the body was compromised. Why is Boxman still _this close_ to his vessel? Venomous was beginning to become sentimental. Starting to _gain hope_. Obviously, he couldn't let that happen._ _

* * *

__Professor Venomous continued to look out to Boxman. Despite not controlling the body, he was able to feel Boxman's comforting touch. _He misses that sensation._ However, soon he also felt the sensation of one arm being used by Shadowy. For power._ _

___**You** feel a sense of calmness fading away._ _ _

* * *

__Suddenly, Shadowy Venomous made a large swipe at the at the engineer, streaking Boxman's chest with large, darkened purple slash marks. That darkened color had soon faded, however, instead leaving shades of scarlet dripping down his shirt. Boxman then fell backwards._ _

__As the clawed hand had pulled back to him, Shadowy— no, _Venomous_ , was able to smell the scent of metal within his palm as the substance trickled down his glove._ _

__

__

__No._ _

___N o ._ _ _

___Nonononono, **this can't be happening.**_ _ _

__This egregious act had come to a negative effect for Shadowy Venomous. One adverse to what the entity had intended. Instead of Shadowy breaking Venomous' hope, Professor Venomous had immediately snapped out his sinking mind, regaining full control of his body. Finally free from his mind, Venomous immediately rushed to grab hold of Boxman._ _

__". . . H-Hey, Ven! _You're back!... I.. hah... **I hope it was worth it.-** "_, Lord Boxman concluded, attempting to muster a smile on his face._ _

___I lost sight in your arms tonight._ But it was fine, he appreciated that Venomous's face was the last he was able to see._ _

__Soon, his breath started to hitch._ _

__" **No. **C'mon, Boxy. You're stronger than this.", Venomous protested, beginning to hyperventilate. "I-I'm sorry. But you can't— You can't leave me, _leave us. Not now. . ._ "****_ _

__****No reply was heard. Not a s i n g l e response was given.** ** _ _

__****Professor Venomous gave a long stare toward Boxman's face, watching the light from their robotic eye slowly fade away. Bubbles of tears formed in the professor's eyes, soon traveling down his face. Finally, he gave a warm embrace to the fallen villain, feeling as Boxman had soon grown cold. He began to sob, tears staining the other's white clothing.** ** _ _

__****"I'm sorry. _I'm so... so sorry..._ "** ** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty interesting drabble to write, and I hope you were able to enjoy it. As with my previous fanfic, this was originally posted to my Wattpad, and some parts of this have been tweaked. However you felt about this, feel free to send a comment down below! Thanks for reading.
> 
> ——————————  
>  **Original Wattpad notes:**
> 
> ahahahaaa did someone order a voxman angst deluxe?  
> oh— no one?— ah—  
> welp, i prepared it anyways, might as well take it lsnfkgngkgnn
> 
> I've been thinking about making a follow-up to this, no spoilers or anything— But, like the last drabble, lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S.: Another song that works good for this type of angst might be "A Sadness Runs Through Him."
> 
> P.P.S.: after proofreading and editing, _jesus f u c k why did i have to write this. i'm sad now._


End file.
